Ogris
The Ogris is a Grineer rocket launcher unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. A slower projectile version of this is used by the Bombard, though the homing ability isn't present in the ClanTech version. Characteristics Advantages: *6m AoE dealing 500 damage to multiple enemies scaled by distance from explosion of explosion damage type. **AoE damage can be improved via Serration and Elemental Mods (AP is also counted as Elemental) *It is silent (Enemies will not detect you when you blow their friends into pieces, most definitely a bug.) *Fast projectile speed. *Can be fired while sprinting. *Ridiculous ammo efficiency. *Moderately fast reload speed. *Effective at killing enemies behind cover. Disadvantages: *Risky to use when enemies are in close-range. **Can severely hurt (or even kill) yourself. **The risk of dealing massive damage or outright killing yourself increases with damage mods. *Has to be charged before it can fire. **Because of this, the Ogris has one of the lowest rate of fire in the game. **The amount of "down-time" the Ogris creates via charging shots and reloading makes it clumsy against large crowds of fast-moving enemies such as the Infested. **If you release the trigger too early, get knocked back / down, or perform a combat maneuver (such as rolling), you will jam the weapon and must wait the full delay as if you fired a rocket before you can even begin to charge the weapon again. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire. **This can be somewhat counteracted by a fully-ranked Multishot mod, since a shot-down rocket will not cause the second projectile to explode prematurely. *Optimal use relies heavily on proper positioning. **Most mission types will not allow strategic positioning due to the frantic pace of the game. Acquisition Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Attempting to construct this weapon in the Foundry before Mastery Level 6 will result in an error message saying that you do not have the required rank. *The charge level is now clearly indicated by a bright light on the back of the weapon that blinks while charging, and stops blinking when fully charged. *As of Update 9, the charge level is also indicated by a clicking noise when ready to fire. *Does not "home-into" targets as seen on the Grineer Bombard's Ogris. *The Speed Trigger mod increases the charge speed and reduces the delay between attacks. *When caught in your own AoE blast, any elemental mods will not inflict damage nor effects but visual effects will still apply (possible bug). *Knockbacks and poorly timed charges can lock up the trigger for a few seconds (possible bug). *Landing on feet as well as rolling will interrupt charge, while sprinting, sliding and landing with a slide does not. *Ogris may be fired at any time, even while sprinting, as long as charge is maintained, in any direction. Animation does not match. *Causes the same lighting effect as shooting an explosive barrel. *When General Sargas Ruk uses his bullet attactor ability on you, shooting Ogris will result in the rocket turning around and very slowly following you until the effect wears off. *The rockets from Ogris cannot pass through Volt's Electric Shield, but instead collide with the shield and explode. Tips *An enemy's hitbox can provide cover for those behind it. Aim at the middle of the ground when attacking incoming groups. *Adding a rank 1 Wildfire will give you 1 extra rocket, a rank 5 Magazine Warp will give you 2 extra rockets. Combine Magazine Warp and Wildfire for a total of 8 rockets in the clip. *Pressing Reload during a charge will cancel it. *The AoE blast can be useful for taking out enemies behind cover. Aiming at a nearby wall or patch of floor situated behind them will render their cover useless. *Be wary of passing players and enemies when lining a shot up. Mistimed shots could result in a close proximity explosion dealing damage to yourself. *Due to the nature of the Ogris's charging time, projectile travel time, and explosive properties, try to plan where you want the rockets to hit before firing. *Evaluate the risk of massive self-damage before engaging enemies at close-range with this weapon. **If you are caught in a situation where you must engage enemies where you will be within blast-radius, charge a rocket and then dive backwards while firing. This will reduce the chances of an accident. *It is extremely beneficial to carry a close-ranged sidearm when using the Ogris. **In highly-frantic situations such as Infested Endless Defense missions, a secondary weapon can greatly make up for the "down-time" of the Ogris, when there is not enough time to charge another rocket. *Consider telling your team members to avoid standing / moving in front of you to prevent a self-incapacitation. *Try to avoid firing directly at enemies with rapid-fire weapons, such as Grineer Lancers. If you have to fire towards them, aim at the floor or a nearby wall so the rocket is in their line of fire for as short a time as possible. *With a build that focuses solely on damage output and Multishot, the Ogris is capable of instantly killing most enemies in the game with one shot, outside of higher Endless Defense waves. However, in exchange for a tremendous increase in power, the risk of accidental suicide also rises significantly. **Using the above build, getting caught in the explosion radius is a guaranteed suicide on any frame, assuming no damage-reduction or shield-refreshes occur. *Firing from a higher height gives an enormous advantage for the Ogris, as there is virtually no chance of an accident occurring, and a higher view will give a clear shot at spots where a well-placed rocket will decimate entire crowds of enemies. *Consider the enemy factions: **Because of their tendency to remain together and gathered near Shield Ospreys, Corpus are especially vulnerable to the Ogris. When fighting the Corpus, focus on taking out as many units as possible with individual shots. **On the other hand, the Infested move very quickly and are not always grouped for easy crowd-kills. Very often, you will have the lesser enemies blocking rockets with their speed for their swarming allies. Against the Infested, focus on getting rid of slow-but-deadly units first, especially Disruptor and Toxic Ancients, with your overly-massive burst damage and pin-point accuracy, and then clean up the remainder. or more team members using the Infested Impedance artifact can increase the efficiency by slowing them down enough to where you can fire with ease **The Grineer have a mix of large crowds and dangerous heavy enemies that cannot be ignored. Both are equally dangerous; the picking-off-tougher-enemies-first-strategy and the clearing-groups-first-strategy are both valid options whose priorities depend on the situation at hand. *The Ogris synergizes well with the following frames: **Trinity - The Link ability will turn the Ogris's self-damage disadvantage into a potential nuke. Trinity can also use her healing abilities to fix any accidental self-damage. **Loki - By using Decoy and Switch Teleport to a higher position, Loki can easily access areas that give the Ogris a huge advantage. Decoy is also a fairly good ability for gathering enemies together. **Vauban - Can use Bounce to access an advantageous position and Vortex to gather enemies into a tightly-packed area and then fire a rocket to clear out the entire wave. Bastille is an alternative, less-costly way to do this. **Frost - Stunning an enemy with Freeze and then firing a rocket directly at the weakpoint is an effective way to kill or severely damage tougher enemies. **Nova - Wormhole can be used to get any visible place to gain a huge advantage. **Nyx - Chaos can be an effective way to force enemies to group up for easy rocket kills. **Saryn - Molt is an alternative to Loki's Decoy ability for gathering enemies together. **Banshee - The Sonar ability can amplify the burst damage output of the projectile. Banshee can also push away enemies if they are too close, then follow up with a rocket. **Rhino - The Roar ability can significantly increase the damage output. Iron Skin can also (somewhat) reduce the damage done by any accidental self-harm. **Nova - Molecular Prime can amplify as well as add onto the burst damage, and Worm Hole can place the Ogris in a favorable position assuming no enemies enter. Trivia *Even though the player-usable Ogris and the Grineer Bombard's Ogris are technically the same weapon, the two have different sound-effects, travel-time and firing mechanics - one is a slow, homing missile while the other is a fast-travelling rocket that only travels in a straight line. *Strangely enough for an explosive, this weapon does not cause enemies to gib heavily, even on direct hits to their weakspots. *This and the Torid are the only weapons in the game that do not come with a flashlight for use in dimly-lit missions. *Prior to Update 8.1.3., the only indicator of the charge-up time was the noise, which was often difficult to hear in the middle of chaotic firefights and usually led to jamming. *The charging indicator light changes color based on the map tile. For example, on asteroid bases, the light is reddish in color, and on Grineer ships, the light is completely white. Media Ogris OOOOOOOOOO.jpg Ogrisupdate313.jpg|Update 8.1.3. added a blinking light on the back of the Ogris. Ogris1.png Ogris.png|Ogris Colour Choices Category:Research Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns